She's The Devil...My Little Daughter...
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Harry's thoughts when he discovers the truth about his daughter Cherl.


  
  
She's the devil....My little daughter  
  
  
I don't know how it all started, it all happened so quickly. I was driving with my daughter Cherl towards Silent Hill, our favorite vacation place when suddenly a shadow of a girl stepped infront of us...I surfed off the road to avoid hitting her and I hit my head on my streaing wheel, blacking out. When I woke up, I was trapped in a world of nightmares. Or maybe I should say, two worlds of darkness. One, appeared to be this world, filled with monsters around every corner, empty and full of bitter snows which forever fell from the sky....snow in the middle of July....  
The other world an world of blood and rust. A world of darkness, creatures more terrifying then I could have ever thought about in my wildest nightmares lurking at each corner, appearing out of the darkness that suffocated the area.   
Never before did I feel such fear....it was pure terror....but I had to find my daughter, no matter what. I would give my life to save her....  
At first I thought that maybe I just hit my head to hard, and that I was still in my car....that this was all a dream, but no, it was real. When I discovered that I could still bleed, that I could still feel pain, I knew I was awake, the thoughts that maybe I have gone insane kept repeating themselves in my mind. Maybe I am insane, I don't know anymore, but what was happening around me, it was very real, regardless of the fact if I was insane or not.   
This world, only something of pure evil could have created such an heartless, and dark place. The devil....was this the world of the devil? I was never the godly person, but now....  
The world of Satan, that was the only way I could think of describing this world of Rust and blood. But....People inside this world...inside 'these' worlds.....Cybil....Lisa....they did not seem evil. They did not seem part of that dark world. What if they were just illousions, Illousions I made up in my own mind....or maybe illiiouns this darkness made up to fool me?  
Maybe this whole place is an illiouns.....or maybe....maybe I'm the illiouns?   
No....No, I'm real....I know I'm real....and so is Cherl.....  
Where is she? Where is my daughter? Is there some kind of connection between her and this town? I shiver, I refuse to believe that my little Cherl had any kind of connection to this place of hell and sin.   
I venture forward into the darkness, it begins to try and consume me as I continue on. There were times when I just wanted to surrender and fall into the void of hell, but I had to keep going....I could not give up, not until I found my daughter.  
I don't know how I was able to survive, but I did. The darkness and the nightmares continued to grow stronger. There were some moments when I did not think I would make it....but the love for my daughter kept me strong, and I was able to reach the final room. The room where I knew I would find my answers. I don't know how I knew, but something in my soul just told me...that this where the nightmare would end.  
But when I entered the room, I did not find my daughter....I found Dahlia, and Alyissa. Cybil and Dr.Kufman were sprawled on the floor, not moving.   
  
"Where is my daughter!" I demanded. That is when I found out the oful truth. Alyissa, the one that was creating this world of sheer darkness and sin was my daughter.....the devil causing all of this death....the creator of this place...Alyissa was Cherl....Cherl had been a part of Alyissa all this time. I could feel my hope being consumed by the darkness, I almost cried, but I knew I couldn't be weak...not now...not with my daughter so close. I know a part of her was still in there....Inside of that devil...perhaps I could still save her.   
I was wrong, I watched as Alyissa and Cherl, killed her own mother, who laughed all threw her death, laughed insanely, and sickly. My daughter turned her gaze towards me....ready to kill. At first I allowed the attacks to strike me...I could not fight....I could not kill Cherl. But this was no longer Cherl was it? Cherl....my little....my little child...she was dead. With tears stinging my eyes I fired my gun at Alyissa's chest. With each bullet I fired, I cried. Cried for Cherl....cried for myself....cried for Lisa.....cried for Cybil...cried....cried for the whole God damn world....but mostly for Cherl. One last shot....only bullet left....I aimed it straight at Alyissa.  
  
'One last shot...make it count!'  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion. My bullet hit it's target dead on. Alyissa screamed....in Cherl's voice before collapsing to the floor, breathing in heavy and painful breaths. I approached her numbly, my face wet with tears. Alyissa gazed up at me, I gasped, it was Cherl's face.   
  
".....Daddy...."  
  
I watched as my little girls eyes dimmed and she fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming underneath her body. Black blood....the blood of the devil. I could no longer stand and I fell to my knees sobbing.  
  
The whole building was falling apart, but I didn't care.....Cherl was all that mattered to me....she was all I had left...and now she was gone forever.....I killed her.  
  
Cybil, who must have woke up, limped over to me. Her face frightened, one hand clinging to her side which oozed with blood.  
  
"Harry....come on, we got to get out of hear."  
  
I couldn't answer, I didn't want to. I know I would die if I stayed hear...but I didn't care...I no longer cared about anything....Not anymore.  
  
I felt a sting across my face, and gazed up, my face empty, and stared at Cybil who stared back at me, her hand still up in the air from when she slapped me.  
  
"Harry, you will die if you stay hear....let's go..."  
  
"No...." I whisper hoarsely. " I....I wont leave my daughter."  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"I'll be with her, even in death....I'll join her....wherever she is....heaven or hell."  
  
"Harry....."  
  
"She was the devil....but she was still my little daughter......"  
  
  
The End  
  
I hoped you like it, It was my first Silent hill fan fic. I tried to make it good, I hope I did well. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!!  
  
  



End file.
